One Sweet Race
by U-Madder
Summary: Rancesca Fluggerbutter has never, ever won a Sugar Rush cup before. But will Vancent Von Schweetz change that? Slight Vanilla Butter, genderbent version.


**Summary: Rancesca Fluggerbutter has never, ever won a Sugar Rush cup before. But will Vancent Von Schweetz change that?  
**

**A/N: OK, this actually wasn't my idea; it was Smokescreen2814's, so I thank you for coming up with this idea to write a genderbent version of One Sweet Race! Of course, I'm not copying the book, I'm just adding more description and just making it a longer story in general.**

**One Sweet Race**

Rancesca Fluggerbutter sighed as she stared atop of her cupboard inside her chocolate brown bedroom. There was a golden holder which would hold a Winner's Cup. That is, if you won a race. She had never, ever won a Sugar Rush cup before. She really wanted to, though. The thought about winning, and the look on Toffyta and the other racers as she drove over that finish line first would psych her.

However, she remembered what happened after the previous race, of where some other racers had laughed at her, especially Toffyta.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Rancesca groaned as she drove over the finish line, fifth place. OK, so she got on the roster, big deal. The thing she really wanted was a Sugar Rush Winner's Cup. She hit herself in the forehead, not believing that she didn't win the race yet _again_._

_Toffyta Muttonfudge, Snowdon Rainbeau, Crumbledon Di Caramello, Gleyda Orangeboar, Juboldon Bing-Bing, Minton Zaki and Adbeezlon Winterpop walked over with gloating smirks on their faces, "Aw," Gleyda smirked, "Lost another race, Butterfingers?" She asked, and not in a nice way. Rancesca never really like Gleyda anyway; it was in their code to be enemies. _

_"No," Rancesca retorted bravely, "I-I...look, it doesn't matter! There's always tomorrow, right?" She asked nervously._

_"Yeah, but you'll still loose!" Toffyta shook his head, his platinum blond hair flying in the wind as he spoke, "I mean, c'mon; how many times have you lost a race?" He asked._

_"W-Well..." Rancesca fumbled with her fingers nervously; truthfully, she had lost count of how many times she had lost a race before. Of course, she didn't want to say that to any of the others, "I-I don't know..."_

_Snowdon, Juboldon, Minton and Adbeezlon sniggered a little, "So you've lost count, then?" Crumbledon asked, a little less harshly then the others. He just wanted to follow the gentlemen's word of code, and didn't want to upset any girl._

_"Um...nope, I haven't lost count!" Rancesca retorted, "And to prove to you all that I can win, I'm gonna get the most awesomest kart any of you have ever seen!"_

_"I seriously doubt that!" Toffyta rolled his eyes, putting his strawberry lollipop inside his mouth, "If you wanna kart, then you're gonna have to pay for it! And, uh, oh! Rancesa doesn't have any money because she hasn't won a Sugar Rush Cup!" This time, everyone bursted out in laughter._

_Rancesca gritted her teeth, tears forming in her eyes, "Look; I'm going to get the fanciest, most sweetest kart money can buy! More money then even Vancent Von Schweetz owns! You'll all see! I'll find a way!" And she was definitely telling the truth, too._

_End of Flasback_

* * *

Rancesca shook her head. She'd show Toffyta and the others that she could win, even if she had to buy the most fanciest kart that money could buy_._ However, how would she do it? As much as she didn't want to admit it, Toffyta was right; she didn't have any money.

She looked all around her room; there was many things that were worth a lot of money. Her bed, her cupboard, her chairs, even her Sugar Rush Cup holder. She knew _exactly_ what she was going to do; she was going to sell everything that she owned.

She moved the lightest things outside her house first, and then, the heaviest. She tied it all up with bright red licorice rope. She then ran into her garage, and quickly ran back outside again, wheeling a small, chocolate brown wheelbarrow behind her.

She carefully lifted up all of her objects onto the tiny wheelbarrow, and slowly but surely, she tugged the wheelbarrow towards the bakery, "I'm going to get the fanciest, most sweetest kart money can buy!" She repeated what she had said earlier, "Even if that means selling everything I own!"

Finally, she arrived at the bakery. The security guard, Beard Mama was sitting there, inside her security hut, reading a newspaper, "Um...excuse me?" Rancesca asked, a little nervously. Beard Mama looked up slowly, "I've got all this stuff to sell to the bakery, a-and in return, I want the most expensive kart any racer can buy!"

"Are you sure you want to sell _everything_ you own, Ms Fluggerbutter?" Beard Mama asked out of curiosity, "I mean, what if you crash the kart?"

"Don't worry. I won't crash. I've never crashed the Kit-Kart before, so who said I'm gonna do the same with this one?" Rancesca asked, totally sure of herself.

"I guess..." Beard Mama replied, "Very well...I'll contact the baker for you to see what he can cook up..."

* * *

After an hour or so, Rancesca drove out of the bakery with the most fanciest kart the bakery had ever cooked up. Rancesca looked at her hair in the mirror ever so slightly, before turning her attention on to the road, "Whoa. The mirrors of this kart makes my hair look even more fabulous." She mumbled, "Well, I also can't wait to see everyone's reactions of my new kart!"

She quickly drove up to the starting line, the kart shaking beneath her. All the other racers were there, some looking with jealousy at Rancesca's new kart, "Whoa!" Gleyda whispered to Sizzalinda, "That's an awesome kart that Rancesca's got there."

"I know, right? It's even cooler then ours!" Swizzalinda replied, all her eyes on the kart.

Vancent eyed the kart with curiosity, "Whoa, looks like someone's got an awesome kart, there!" He smiled at Rancesca, who blushed back a little.

Toffyta, who was parked next to Rancesca, eyed the kart the most. He attempted to think of something to say about Rancesca's kart, but he didn't want to compliment her and her kart, and Rancesca knew that, "What do those controls do?" He asked.

"You'll see..." Rancesca smirked as she lowered her racing visor. The racers started up their engines, and waited for Vancent Von Schweetz to finish his daily, Random Roster Race speech.

"Alright, everyone! Now, let the Random Roster Race commence!" Vancent exclaimed as he jumped into his kart. The other racers fired up their engines, and a second later, the karts were off.

Rancesca was off to a good start; she quickly passed by all four re-colors, Minton, Crumbledon, Swizzalinda, Snowdon, Adbeezlon and Gleyda. She begun to get a little cocky after that, as she took her eyes off the road. Juboldon, who was driving next to her, was bashed into the guardrail track by Rancesca's kart.

Next, Rancesca tried to downshift; no luck. Her kart was almost toppled over and in the process, knocked Candlehead's windshield.

Rancesca begun to panic; she didn't know how to drive her kart properly. Why was she so foolish as to think she could drive this new kart? Things then began to get much, much worse, as she crashed into a field of jelly beans. Her bubblegum airbag sprang into action, protecting Rancesca from the crash.

Some of the other racers drove up in anger. Juboldon crossed his arms, "You shouldn't even be allowed on the track!" He shouted.

"That kart is dangerous..." Candlehead whimpered, wiping his tear-stained cheeks.

"Rancesca, you don't know what you're doing!" Snowdon put a hand on his hip.

"Yeah," Gleyda continued, "You almost killed everyone with that thing!"

"You almost destroyed my kart, Rancesca!" Crumbledon gritted his teeth.

"What's your problem, huh?" Minton asked, hands on his hips.

"I don't know why you even bother." Adbeezlon shook his head, the re-colors mumbling in agreement.

"Not cool, Ran." Swizzalinda sighed.

And the worst thing was, Toffyta Muttonfudge cockily drove up to Rancesca with yet another, Sugar Rush Cup, "Nice try, Butterfingers!" He smirked, "But probably never!" And with that, him and the other racers, drove away in anger.

Vancent Von Schweetz, who had came second in the race, drove up to Rancesca with a comforting expression on his face, "What's wrong, Rancesca? Did somebody get chocolate in your Fluggerbutter?"

"I-I...everyone said I shouldn't even be on the track...T-Toffyta keeps tormenting me because I keep loosing all the races...I-I haven't even won a Sugar Rush Cup before...and to t-top it all off, I crashed this kart...I got it by selling everything I owned...now I'll never be able to buy a new one...Beard Mama was right..." Rsncesca whimpered, wiping her eyes; she didn't want the President to see her cry.

"C'mon," Vancent walked over to Rancesca, "Stop your mopin', frown-face, and follow me! We can make one!" He smiled, grabbing hold of Rancesca's hand. Rancesca blushed a little.

* * *

Vancent had lead Rancesca to the stale-cake-depot. He knew every edge and way to make a hand-made-kart, because when he was a glitch, he constantly made different karts everyday. He was a professional at it.

Vancent and Rancesca waited a moment before the baker tossed out a stale cake. Vancent walked over to it and tapped it, "Sounds about a week old! Perfect!" He smiled at Rancesca, who ran after him, "OK, to make this kart into a shape you like, we're going to need a shaping cutter of some sort! It'll make the shape you want, and not to mention it'll make it stronger, too!"

"Already got one." Rancesca smiled, holding up a sharp, pointed thing that neither Vancent or Rancesca could really explain what it was, and what type of candy it was made from.

"Perfect!" Vancent smiled. He then took the sharp item from Rancesca and began to cut the stale cake into a shape Rancesca thought was suitable for a kart.

"Hm..." Rancesca tapped her chin, "Nope, a little bit more on the right, President. Yes...yes, that's sweet!"

"Yeah, not bad!" Vancent chuckled from underneath the kart, clutching a wrench, "But we're just getting started! C'mon!"

* * *

After they shaped the body of the kart, the duo then needed the parts that made the kart ran. First, they made their way to Cereal Box Mountain, where together, they found a nice and sturdy cheery oat power steering wheel.

Next, the duo made their way to Fudge Falls, where they hardened two pieces of fudge and stuck them together using sugar glue. That was a fudge bucket seat, giving Rancesca a seating area for her kart.

The blond, coif haired girl giggled a little as Vancent hopped on top of the fudge bucket seat and began to give her orders as to where to put it in the kart.

After that, they made their way to the Cookie Farm, where together, they burned cookie rubber wheels. That would work perfectly as the wheels of Rancesca's kart, as they were burnt just the right way.

Soon after that happened, Vancent got out a tiny little chest of all different bits and bobs. Inside, he kept spare parts for his own kart in case anything ever happened, but he didn't mind sharing his spare parts with a friend. Together, using Vancent's spare parts, managed to find the perfect shock-olate absorbers.

Vancent, who was trying to be funny, put two shock-olate absorbers on the soles of his boots and bounced off the ground. Rancesca giggled, before deciding which shock-olate absorbers she liked the best.

Then, the duo headed towards Taffy Bear Hideaway, where together, they found Taffy Bear-Rakes. Those were used for helping Rancesca drive smoothly, and helped her to move the kart exactly how she wanted it to move.

* * *

Lastly, Rancesca and Vancent went to the engine ranch, where wild Engine Blocks roamed free. That was the most important part to use, as it acted as the karts engine; a kart wouldn't move without one.

Rancesca and Vancent looked around for the perfect Engine Block, "Hm..." Rancesca mumbled, squinting her eyes. She just couldn't seem to spot one she liked! She looked for a little longer until something caught her eyes as it flew past her; she spotted an Engine Block! It was a speedy little one with lot's of spirit! Perfect for racing with! That one was perfect.

"President Vancent, I've found one!" Rancesca exclaimed, touching Vancent's shoulder.

Vancent turned around and smiled, "Sweet! Let's go and get it!" He grabbed hold of a long, red, licorice rope, "I'll throw it to you when you've crept up on it! Then, you'll lasso it, and then, we'll wait for it to get tired! Then, we have officially caught it!"

"Sweet plan, President Vancent! I'll go right up to it!" Rancesca giggled, before making her way down the hill. She waited for the Engine Block she wanted to stay still. After a moment, the speedy little Engine Block slowed down.

Rancesca smirked a little, acknoleging Vancent to throw the rope to her. Vancent threw the rope over to Rancesca, who caught it with ease. She giggled a little before lassoing the Engine Block. The Engine Block picked up it's speed, both in shock and fear. Rancesca hopped up on to the Engine Block's back, holding on to the lassoed rope, "Woohoo!" She screamed as the Engine Block continued to fly around the ranch.

After a couple of minutes, the Engine Block had tired itself out. It panted a little bit, it's tiny wings barely flapping now. Rancesca jumped off the Engine Block's back, "Wow, that was awesome!" She giggled, spinning around a little out of dizziness.

Vancent ran over to Rancesca, smiling with glee. He helped Rancesca by stopping her from spinning around any more, "Whoa, that must've been fun for sure! Now, we've got everything we need to make the kart work!"

* * *

Vancent and Rancesca had no hesitation after gathering all the parts; they headed back towards the kart and placed all of the pieces in front of them. They smiled at each other, before getting straight to work. They wanted to get this kart finished as soon as possible.

Vancent put all the parts in the right places; the steering wheel in the control panel, the burned cookie rubber wheels at the side of the kart, the fudge bucket seat inside the drivers area, the shock-olate absorbers inside the engine, the Taffy Bear-Rakes behind the wheels, and the Engine Block underneath the bonnet.

Meawhile, Rancesca frosted and decorated the kart; she wanted to make it look presentable. She squirted white frosting on the sides and partly the front of the kart and chocolate frosting right at the front. She then put sprinkles on top of the icing, and placed a small Taffy Bear on the front of the kart. Finally, she added the finishing touch, "Check out the RV1!" She giggled, writing with the icing bag at the side of the kart, "For Rancesca and Vancent! I couldn't of done it without you!"

Vancent played a coy smirk at Rancesca, "That's President Vancent, but I'll let it slide this time! Now, let's practice driving with this baby!"

Of course, Rancesca knew how to drive; she just needed to practice driving this new kart first. But, she just couldn't wait to show everyone her new kart that her and Vancent had made. Together.

* * *

A fine day of practice driving had been and gone, and now, it was finally time for the Random Roster Race. Rancesca drove her kart up to the starting line, not caring about the glares and stares the other racers gave her.

Toffyta chuckled, glancing at Rancesca's kart, "Is that a kart, Rancesca? Or did the Easter Bunny throw up?" He joked, earning laughs from some of the male racers, preferably Juboldon and Crumbledon.

Rancesca, however, didn't laugh; she was in this, to win this. She wouldn't even listen to Toffyta's rude remarks; not again. That was what was holding her back the whole time, and she now realized it. Toffyta had drained the confidence out of her, which was why she kept loosing. But that was all going to change after this race was complete. She knew it.

She lowered her visor and revved her engine; she was now ready to race! And, to win, too!

After a moment, the announcer exclaimed 'Go'. The racers did just that, speeding past one another with ease. However, Rancesca had revved her engine too much, and accidentally clogged up her engine for a moment, '_Brilliant_,' She thought, '_That little mess-up has costed me my win. There's no way I'll win now.'_

Suddenly, she heard Vancent's voice from his personal stand. He was shouting encouraging words, "C'mon, Rancesca! Don't give up! You'll win!" He cheered, smiling at his friend.

Rancesca nodded her head before shifting her joystick, her kart finally speeding off towards the others. She needed to win this; she just had too. Second place, third, no. None of that would do. She needed to get first place at all means necessary.

She finally came behind Candlehead and Snowdon, who weren't doing well, either, "C'mon little engine, I picked you just for this!" Rancesca begged, hoping her kart would go faster. And, it did.

It started to speed up, passing Candlehead and Snowdon with ease. Rancesca then zipped by all the other racers, one by one; the re-colors, Minton, Crumbledon, Adbeezlon, Gleyda, Swizzalina and Juboldon. She was now in second place.

Rancesca pulled up behind Toffyta; Toffyta glanced back at him, before smirking, "Seriously, give up, Butterfingers; you're never gonna win!" He tormented.

However, Rancesca didn't listen; it seemed like Toffyta's head was in the clouds too much for him to even notice what Rancesca was about to do next. She shifted her joystick forward, and drove right past Toffyta! She was out in front! First place!

Toffyta gritted his teeth; he couldn't afford to loose to that...well, a girl. Especially a girl who made her own kart. He quickly drove alongside Rancesca. Rancesca shifted her joystick forward, overcoming Toffyta's takeover. Toffyta clenched his fists together. He wouldn't let her win. No matter what.

He smashed his foot down on the go pedal, but put too much pressure into it. He swerved out of control, letting his Sprinkle Spikes loose, hoping for a miracle.

Rancesa, however, steered around the Sprinkle Spikes. She looked in her mirror, noticing that Toffyta had gained control over his kart once again. Rancesca couldn't let that happen. She finally decided that it was time to let out her own secret weapon, Fluggerbutter Oil.

**"Oh, what's this?"** The announcer asked, **"Fluggerbutter Oil!"**

"What?!" Toffyta screamed; he attempted to drive around the oil but it was no use. It was too slippery for him to even think about getting past Rancesca now. Then something happened which Toffyta wished didn't; he skidded into a Molasses Swamp, flying clean out of his kart, "WHAAA!" He wailed, as he did most of the time whenever he didn't get his way.

Rancesca didn't even look back; she was so close to the finish line that she could taste it! She zoomed across the finish line as quickly as she could, not even believing what had happened to her; she had drove across the finish line, first!

Vancent ran over to Rancesca, who was being given a Sugar Rush Cup. For the first time ever! He was absolutely delighted for his friend, "Congratulations, Butterfingers!" Vancent exclaimed, him and Rancesca jumping up into the air in excitement, "But where are you going to put that? Isn't your bookcase gone?"

Rancesca smiled back at him, "I can make one! Or even a trophy case...for holding lots of Sugar Rush Cups!"

**A/N: Woo. Finally finished. I've got nothing to say except tell me what you thought of it. And again, thanks so much ****Smokescreen2814 for suggesting the idea! I wouldn't of done it without you!**


End file.
